Once In A Blue Moon
by ghostwriter56
Summary: Danny is about to face his first Blue Moon and the strange changes it can make in him


Title: Once In A Blue Moon

Author: Ghostwriter56

Rating: Y7

Synopsis: Danny is about to come face to face with his first Blue Moon and the bizarre changes it can make in him!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I'm broke ok? Oh, you mean I don't own Danny or any of these characters other than my own and that Butch Hartman created all this? Ok, now can I buy that vowel?

"Well that's the final notice ready to go out." the ghostly form of Mr. Carlsbad, Registrar of the Office of Ghostly Registration sighed as he handed the stack of sealed envelopes to the courier ghost waiting on the other side of the desk.  
"Oh, Blue Moon notices? That time again, huh?" the teenage ghost said as he looked over the envelopes.  
"Yeah, all the new ghosts over ten have to be informed of what to do when the Blue Moon hits," the stocky ghost said leaning back in his chair. "I remember I had a date that night, but ended up hiding under my bed. That's the proper thing to do because if that moon hits you…wham! You're in for quite a night! So you make sure those notices get delivered Chester. This time it's a double whammy cuz the Blue Moon falls on a Friday the 13th! We don't want any ghost rampaging on account of our sloppiness, do we?"  
"No sir! I'll make sure every one of these gets delivered!" Chester said with an eager grin as he turned and floated out of the room.  
"Hummm….you'd better!" Mr. Carlsbad said with a grunt as he went back to work.

Chester spent the next two days and nights delivering the notices. He was diligent in getting his receipt register signed. It was nearly midnight on the second night and he had one envelope left to deliver.  
Danny Phantom.  
"Oh brother! That's the Ghost Kid! That's gotta be a long haul from here!" Chester muttered as he floated through the Ghost Zone looking for a portal that would take him directly to Danny. "I know that kid's parents have a portal…oh, that must be it!"  
Chester flew through the doorway and found himself in a lab. The lights and buzzing noises made the room come alive.  
"Uh, hello? Is anyone here?" he asked timidly before he was knocked down by an Ecto Energy Blast.   
"Hey! What was that for?" the young courier demanded as he looked up from the floor to see the form of Vlad Plasmius hovering over him.  
"I don't appreciate strange ghosts coming through my portal unannounced and uninvited," Vlad said sharply "What is your business and be quick about it! I'm in the middle of a very important experiment!"  
Chester rose to his feet, shaking as he held out the sealed envelope.  
"I have to deliver this to Danny Phantom. It's his first Blue Moon Notice, is he here?"  
"No you imbecile! He doesn't…did you say Blue Moon Notice?" Vlad changed his tone to a much more pleasant one as he reached out to take the envelope from Chester, who pulled it away from him.  
"Danny has to sign for this himself. Proof of delivery." Chester said smartly, pulling his thin shoulders back.  
Vlad turned and growled under his breath. He wanted to get hold of that letter. He knew Danny would be nothing short of a train wreck without proper instruction. He turned back to Chester with a pleasant smile on his face.  
"Danny isn't home at the moment. I'm his father and will make sure the lad gets the information."  
Chester narrowed his eyes.  
"You sure you're his dad? You don't look like him one bit!"  
"He takes after his dear mother!" Vlad quickly snatched the letter and signed Danny's name in the last open spot on the register. "There! I'm sure you can't wait to get back home, and don't worry! Danny will get the message, I assure you!"  
Chester nodded and slipped back into the portal with a green flash.  
Vlad held the envelope before him and smiled wickedly.  
"So, now it's your turn to face the Blue Moon, Daniel! It's also on a Friday the 13th, now that should make for an interesting show, one I do not plan on missing for the world! Let's see, that's this Friday….I think it's time I dropped in for dinner with my best old pal, Jack Fenton!"  
Vlad let himself be enveloped by the twin black rings that transformed him back to Vlad Masters as he left the lab and went to his private study. He dropped his lanky form down into a cushy chair and grabbed the phone on the table next to it and dialed.  
"Vladdie!" Jack's booming voice came over the phone, nearly knocking Vlad out of his chair. He stifled a grunt of discontent and smiled.  
"Jack! It's been a long time! How are Maddie and the children?"  
"Maddie's great! Jazz is doing great in school, Danny…well, Danny is just Danny." Jack said not sounding too enthusiastic as he spoke of Danny.  
"Now Jack, Daniel is just a boy! I find him enchanting! That's the reason I'm calling. I'm going to be in town Friday and was wondering if I could possibly invite myself over for dinner? I haven't had one of Maddie's home cooked meals in ages! You know us bachelors, grab what we can!"  
Jack laughed.  
"Yeah! Those were the days! Of course you can drop in! We'll make a real special night of it!"  
"Oh no, no, no! I don't want anyone to go out of the way, except I would love to have the children there! Especially Daniel!" Vlad said in a pleading way that turned his stomach.  
"You really like Danny, don't you Vladdie?" Jack asked happily.  
"I just dote on the boy! I'm hoping sometime for him to come and spend a week or so with me. He's the son I wish I'd had!" Vlad said warmly, but thought venomously,  
And would have been my son, if it hadn't been for you!  
"Don't worry about a thing, Vladdie, my man! We Fentons will put on the dog for our dearest friend!" Jack promised.  
"Then I'll see you Friday, and thank you Jack. I know it will be a memorable evening! Ta!"  
Vlad hung up the phone and curled up in the chair, looking at the parchment envelope addressed to Danny.  
"Oh yes Jack! It will be a most memorable evening! One that our dear Daniel will never forget, that is if he doesn't die of embarrassment! A Blue Moon on a Friday the 13th! Poor boy will be begging for my help! Wonder if I'll be in the mood to help him by then?" Vlad let an evil smile curl on his face.

"Man, that movie rocked!" Tucker grinned ear to ear as the three friend exited the theatre. Saturday night and the theatre was packed with teens for their weekly night out.  
"Yeah, it was pretty creepy, and romantic." Sam smiled.  
"The romance, that's what made it creepy!" Tucker said with a shiver as he looked over at Danny who stood next to the bus stop sign with a dreadful scowl on his face. "Man, what's buggin' you?"  
"GRAVE OF THE BLOODY GHOST? For one thing, the title was totally bogus!" Danny snarled. "Ghosts don't bleed blood, they bleed ectoplasm!"  
"Hey Kwan! Let's see what color Fentini's blood is!" came the loud, overbearing voice of Dash Baxter, star athlete of Casper High and Danny's chief human tormentor. The tall blond boy bent down and looked at Danny's brooding countenance. "What's wrong Fenton? Your girlfriend not in the mood to make out at the movies?"  
"Well Dash, at least I came with a girl, not half the football team!" Danny taunted back at Dash and his entourage of jocks. Dash grabbed Danny by the front of the shirt and was about to pound on him when a bus pulled up. Sam quickly grabbed Tucker and rushed past Dash, grabbing Danny and dragging him away from the bully, yelling over her shoulder,  
"Sorry Dash, but this is our bus!"  
The trio sat down as the bus pulled away, leaving Dash and company dejected over loosing their quarry for the night.  
"Hey, this isn't our bus!" Tucker said, looking at the bus sign inside the bus.  
"It was either that or start World War Three when Danny came home all bruised up. Can you see Danny's folks storming over to the Baxter's in the Fenton Assault Vehicle?"  
Tucker rolled his eyes.  
"I get the picture."  
"Thanks for the save, Sam!" Danny said shyly.  
"So, you didn't like the movie?" she said to quickly change the subject. She never felt comfortable when Danny got emotional. It went against her Goth instincts, but there were times…  
"It was just, well for lack of a better word, lame!"  
"Yeah, all that lovers lament junk really got in the way of the slam bang action!" Tucker added his two cents worth.  
"It just rubbed against me, being half ghost." Danny said in a low voice so as not to be overheard by others on the bus. "Have you guys ever seen a ghost that just wears an elaborate white cloak, glowing red eyes and long, needle-like claws that rip the souls out of humans?"  
"No, but the claws kinda reminded me of Wulf." Sam said.  
"And those red eyes? Dude, I've seen you with eyes like that and it's scary!" Tucker added.  
"Ghosts aren't like that at all!" Danny began as the bus pulled up to a stop and the three got out to wait for their correct bus. "I don't know a ghost who mopes around lamenting lost love and ripping people up like that, especially the woman he loved in life! Could you imagine Skulker doing that?"  
"You do have a point." Tucker said as their bus pulled up and they got on. But the action scenes were awesome! It was like watching you!"  
"Hum, think of the money you could have saved!" Danny said with a wry smile. "But, ghosts…I mean me, we'll I'm not like that and none of the ghosts I know are! It makes me feel…"  
"Stereotyped? Gee, I never thought of that before," Sam said thoughtfully. "I mean, it must make you upset seeing how ghosts are portrayed."  
"Yes! It does Sam! It really does!" Danny said looking at both his friends as the bus came slowly to their stop. They hopped up and walked down the block before they went their separate ways. "I really know how other people feel about it. Just cuz I'm half ghost doesn't mean I don't have feelings! That ghost in the movie was so in left field! I guess I shouldn't let it bother me so, it's just a movie."  
"Well, don't dwell on it, dude. No matter what everyone thinks, we know what real ghosts are about." Tucker said putting a comforting hand on Danny's shoulder as they came to the corner.  
"It was just a movie! You don't go floating around in a white cloak and hood! We like you just the way you are, you big klutz!" Sam gave him a cheesy grin and headed home, followed by Tucker.Danny let out a sigh and headed down the street to Fenton Works. He was surprised to find his folks in the living room watching TV instead of working on a new invention or out on a ghost patrol.  
"How was the movie, sweetie?" Mattie asked as Danny sauntered into the living room. His dad reached up and pulled him down on the couch, making room for him between he and Maddie.  
"Uh, not so hot. Not enough blood in the GRAVE OF THE BLOODY GHOST for me."  
"Well then, we got a big surprise for you, son!" Jack said with a grin as big as he was. "Vlad is coming to town and we're gonna have a dinner party for him next Friday night!"  
"What!" Danny looked at his parents as if they had just told him the worst possible news, which they had. "Dad, he's your friend! Friday night I go to the movies with Sam and Tucker and…"  
"Now Danny," Maddie began, putting a comforting arm around her son's shoulders. "Vlad is an old and dear friend and he's a lonely man. He doesn't have a family."  
"And he thinks the world of you, son! Fact is he would like you to spend your next school vacation with him in Wisconsin!" Jack beamed.  
Danny felt his face and heart, fall to the floor.  
"Awwwww! He's kinda creepy if you ask me." Danny pouted, slumping on the couch.  
Maddie looked at Jack who had a puzzled look on his face and sighed.  
"Danny, I know he's a bit strange even eccentric, but we want to make him feel at home. He specifically asked that you be there."  
"I bet he did!" Danny muttered under his breath.  
"If it makes you feel better, why not invite Sam and Tucker to come?" Jack suggested as Maddie smiled at his thoughtfulness.  
"Can I?" Danny asked with hope.  
"Of course you can! I'm sure Vlad won't mind. Time for you to head on up to bed now." Maddie said, kissing Danny on the left cheek. Danny got up and returned the kiss.  
"Thanks Mom!" he then turned to his father and gave him a big hug.  
"Thanks Dad!"  
Danny quickly headed up the stairs leaving his parents beaming.

Danny lay on his bed for hours, his mind mulling over the situation. What was Vlad up to? Why come all the way here on his jet when he could pop through the Fenton Portal and harass Danny that much quicker. The more he thought it over, the bigger his headache got until he finally made himself stop thinking about it by turning on the radio and letting himself drift off to sleep.

The week went by all too fast for Danny. Being upset about the movie ghost was bad enough, he'd had nightmares about it all weekend, but now it was Friday and Vlad was coming to dinner.  
"Geeze, we gotta dress up for this?" Tucker whined as they sat in the cafeteria for lunch.  
"Fraid so Tuck. Mom and Dad wanna make it extra special for dear old "Uncle Vlad". I am so not calling him that!" Danny grumbled as he pushed he food around in the tray placed in front of him.  
"Well, my mom got so excited about it she dragged me out last night to buy a dress!" Sam groaned as Paulina and Star happened to walk by.  
"Did you hear that, Star? Goth Girl went shopping with her Mommy! How sweet!" Paulina said in a very nasty way that got a low growl from Sam.  
"I can't imagine any decent store letting her in, her taste is so low brow! Look at who she hangs out with, Foley!" Star teased.  
"Star." Tucker returned flatly.  
"For your information, Paulina I'm going to Danny's for a dinner party tonight. Vlad Masters is Danny's dad's best friend from college and he's having dinner with the Fentons, tonight." Sam said with great tact, shocking both Danny and Tucker into blank stares directed at her.  
"The billionaire?" Paulina and Star said in united shock.  
Tucker threw an arm around Danny's shoulder and smiled at the two girls.  
"Yup, the one and same! Danny's Uncle Vlad just can't get enough of him!"  
"That's an understatement." Danny said under his breath.  
"Maybe we should cruise by and see if it's true. Seems a bit far fetched. Danny Fenton knowing Vlad Masters." Paulina said.  
"You do that, both of you!" Sam said in a challenging tone as the two girls walked away.  
"Don't worry, we will! See you Danny!" Paulina said over her shoulder, her voice low and melodious. That sent Danny into a puddle of mush as his eyes grew big and he smiled that puppy dog smile of his.  
Sam looked at Danny and said to Tucker,  
"Houston, we have a problem."  
"Yeah! With Vlad on the prowl at Fenton Works, who knows what's going down tonight! Danny? Danny, snap outta it!" Tucker gave Danny's shoulders a quick shake that seemed to wake him up from the dream he'd been in.  
"Huh? Paulina gone?" he asked sadly.  
"Gone and gone." Sam said flatly.  
"You just didn't invite Paulina and Star to drop over to meet Vlad, did you Sam?"  
Sam gave him a weak little grin.  
"Yeah, I guess in the heat of battle…"  
"Heat nothing! Who knows what Vlad's up to? I know one thing for sure and that he not just coming over for my mom's meatloaf!"  
"Nobody comes for your mom's meatloaf, dude." Tucker added as Danny gave him a sharp look of disdain. He put a hand to his head and rubbed his forehead lightly.  
"Still got that headache?" Sam asked with concern.  
Danny waved her worry off.  
"Naw, it just kinda comes and goes…probably just stress from thinking about tonight. We'd all just better be prepared for anything."  
Tucker let out a long whistle.  
"Dude, with Plasmius that could be any one of a million things going wrong!"  
"I know, I know! Just wish I didn't feel so edgy about it. My skin feels tingly sometimes." Danny noted, rubbing his right arm with his left hand.  
"Don't worry Danny. We'll manage to get through this, somehow." Sam sighed halfheartedly.

Vlad sat in the living room of Fenton Works trying his best to keep up with Jack's constant chattering. He likened the experience to a roomful of first graders all trying to talk at the same time. Jack would switch from one subject to the next, trying the billionaire's patience.  
"Jack, Jack! Slow down, I just can't keep up with you, old friend!" Vlad smiled falsely, doing his utmost to cover up the fact that he just wanted to run from the room, screaming!  
"I'm sorry, Vladdie! It's just that we have so much to catch up on!" Jack said with excitement as he flipped open a notebook on the coffee table with sketches and notes for new ghost weapons. Vlad's interest perked up considerably until Maddie glided into the room, placing a large plate of assorted cheeses and crackers with fruit. She snatched the notebook and put the plate down in it's place, scolding Jack.  
"Jack, Vlad is our guest! You're not going to bore him to death with you notes!"  
"Maddie, he wasn't! It's fascinating to see…" Vlad grinned as he reached up to take the book from her. She smiled and playfully smacked the back of his hand with the notebook.  
"No mixing business with pleasure. You said you wanted a nice family meal and that's what you're going to get."  
"By the way, where is Daniel? I haven't seen him since I arrived. I am so looking forward to spending some quality time with the lad!"  
"Danny said he's not feeling very well, Mom." Jazz said as she entered the room. She was dressed in a very fetching blue and black dress. "He says he's not coming down."  
"Does he have a fever?" Maddie asked in concern, turning to face Jazz.  
"Nope. I checked. He doesn't look sick."  
"Well, I'll just go have a quick chat with him. Jazz, keep an eye on dinner for me?" Maddie was about to leave the room when the doorbell rang.  
"Probably Sam and Tucker, I'll get it on my way." Maddie sighed. Vlad lifted an curious eyebrow.  
"Sam and Tucker? Those are Danny's friends, aren't they?"  
"We thought it would make Danny feel more comfortable. He's not use to formal dinner parties and such. Neither am I to be honest!" Jack smiled.  
Maddie opened the front door and let Sam and Tucker in.  
"My don't you two look nice! Sam, that dress is lovely!" Maddie gushed over Sam's dark purple sheath sleeveless dress.  
"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked, tugging at his tie.  
"I was just going up to see him, he says he's not feeling well. Would you both go up and talk to him? I think he's just so shy…and Vlad does want to spend some time with him."  
"Sure Mrs. F. We'll go right up!" Tucker grinned as he and Sam headed up stairs.  
Then entered Danny's room to find him looking out the window at the last light of day.  
"Dude, what's up? I know you don't want to do this dinner thing, but there's not way you're gonna get out of it." Tucker said.  
"I feel strange." Danny intoned softly.  
"So do I. I mean I like this dress, but it's not my style…" Sam said half heartedly as Danny turned to face them.  
His face betrayed a deep worry and something else the friends couldn't put the fingers on.  
"Man, you look wasted! Like you've been up all night!" Tucker said warily moving closer to Danny. He reached out a hand to Danny only to have him brush it away.  
"Danny, what is it? What's wrong?" Sam asked with deepest concern.  
"If I knew don't you think I'd tell you! Foolish wench! Huh? Why did I say that? I'm sorry Sam, my nerves are shot!" Danny shook his head as if trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind.  
"Your mom is expecting you downstairs." Sam reminded, only to get a sharp look from Danny again.  
"Don't presume to tell me my function in my house!"  
"Uh, I think I'll just wait downstairs." Sam cringed as she slipped out of the room.  
"Dude, what has gotten into you? You never talk like that to Sam and the way you're talking, weird."  
"What? I didn't say anything. Where did Sam go?" Danny asked as if the last couple of minutes didn't happen.  
Tucker rolled his eyes and moved over to the closet and pulled out Danny's dark blue suit. He tossed it on the bed, along with a shirt and tie.  
"C'mon buddy, time to play dress up for the big man."

When Danny finally entered the living room, Jack smiled at his son.  
"See! I knew he was just fine! Danny! Look who's come to visit!"  
"Yeah, I see." Danny said blandly, rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Are you alright Daniel? You don't look well." Vlad said, pouring on the concern.  
"Can we just get this over with? I feel like I should be doing something else, like hiding in my closet where it's nice a dark and quiet."  
Jack and Vlad exchanged confused looks, then both broke out in raucous laughter.  
"Oh Jack! Your son has such a droll sense of humor!""Humor is hardly what I feel at the moment, sir!" Danny lashed out.  
"Maybe we'd better sit you down way over here, home boy." Tucker smiled uneasily as he guided Danny to a chair across the room and sat him down. Danny suddenly looked up at Tucker as if he didn't know where he was.  
"What are we doing way over here, Tuck?"  
"Something's wrong with you and I think we'd better slip down to your parents lab and…"  
"Dinner is ready! Hope everyone is hungry!" Maddie smiled.  
"Well, I for one, am looking forward to this!" Vlad said as he crossed the room with Jack. He stopped for a moment and bent down said in a low voice to Danny,  
"In more ways than one!"  
"What's happening to me?" Danny asked, grabbing Vlad by the sleeve as he got up from the chair.  
"Uh, uh uh! Don't want to be late for dinner now, do we? Dinner and a show, what could be more entertaining?" Vlad laughed as he broke away from Danny's grasp. He felt a bead of sweat drip down the side of his face. Something was wrong with him and he had a deep seeded feeling Vlad had the answer.

Danny sat quietly, not touching his food. He had tried to excuse himself several times but his parents would not hear of it.  
"Maddie, you've outdone yourself! Dinner is suburb! Don't you think so, Daniel?"  
"I wouldn't feed this to my dog!" Danny growled, then suddenly looked around at the shocked look of everyone at the table, everyone except Vlad.  
"I, I…..I can't do this!" Danny's deep fear wasn't restrained in his voice as he got up and ran into the kitchen.  
Jack started to rise, looking very angry.  
"No son of mine is going to…"  
"Jack, please! Let me talk to the boy? Not being his father, maybe he'll open up to me." Vlad said with almost a gleefulness in his voice that wasn't lost on Sam, Tucker or Jazz. Vlad walked pass Jack and patted him on the shoulder. "He's a good boy Jack. Just a bit high strung."  
"Someone needs to be high strung, or strung up around here." Tucker muttered under his breath as he watched Vlad glide into the kitchen.

Danny was leaning in the doorway of the back door. The light of the full moon bathing him in a surreal blue.  
"Well Daniel? What was that nasty little outburst about, hummm?"  
"Something's wrong with me, and I bet you know." Danny said in a shaky voice.  
Vlad laughed quietly as he reached into his jacket pocket and produced the envelope and handed it to Danny.  
"This came to my house, I guess I forgot to forward it on to you. I am sorry!"  
Danny snatched the envelope with shaking hands and ripped it open. He read the contents and let the letter fall from his hands as he gasped.  
"You had no right to keep this information from me!"  
"I have every right! The right of the villain to torment the hero. That's not just my right, but also my duty!"  
"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?" Danny's voice betrayed the hurt he felt as he stepped back into the kitchen to get away from the moon which was causing his transformation. Vlad bent over and scooped up the letter and tucked it neatly inside Danny's jacket pocket.  
"Don't want your parents to stumble over that bit of incriminating evidence, do we?"  
"I'm not going back in there! I'm going to my room and hide under the bed like that letter said to before this whole thing gets out of hand!" Danny said with defiance as he took a couple of steps toward the door, only to have Vlad land an energy blast square between Danny's shoulders, knocking him to his knees. Vlad swiftly hauled the stunned boy to his feet and guided him back to the dinner party.  
"If I've learned one thing, child it's how to get my money's worth out of life and I intend on getting that and more tonight, at your expense!"  
They walked through the door back into the dining room, Vlad with an expansive smile on his face and Danny still stinging from the blow he'd taken. Vlad sat Danny down and returned to his chair.  
"Danny is sorry. He's been under a lot of pressure at school." Vlad smiled. Maddie and Jack looked at Vlad with puzzlement. Jazz, Sam and Tucker with wariness.  
Everyone resumed dinner, except Danny. He just sat looking vacantly about the room until his head suddenly dropped down, his chin touching his chest.  
"There is an evil in this house." Danny's voice said, but not in the way Danny would say it. It was cold and heartless. Suddenly he grabbed the edge of the table and flung his head back.  
"Nooooooooooo!"  
"What the…..Suffering Spooks!" Jack cried out as he and everyone in the room watched Danny slowly rise from his chair and float above the table. A blue haze formed around him and spun about him, making him grit his teeth as he disappeared in the blue mist. A loud bang and a brilliant blue light filled the room.  
"Jack!" Maddie cried out as the mist retreated to reveal a figure draped in a crystal white robe that whipped softly about him. A deep white hood hid the face except for two ruby red eyes that peered out from the black.  
"Oh my, I think young Daniel has just been over shadowed by some malevolent ghost!" Vlad said trying to sound shocked.  
"Don't worry son! Daddy's gonna fix this!" Jack cried out as he pulled out a small gun like weapon from his dinner jacket.  
"Does your Dad do anything without a ghost weapon?" Sam asked Jazz who shook her head, not taking her eyes off Danny.  
"How dare you point a weapon at me!" Danny's cold voice called out from the depths of the robe as he shot out a black gloved hand and let loose a bolt of red energy that knocked the gun from Jack's hand.  
"Sam! Remember the movie we saw last Friday? The ghost that was in it?" Tucker said urgently. Sam put a hand to her mouth.  
"Oh my gosh! Tucker, somehow Danny's become that ghost…but how?"  
Sam's voice caught Danny's attention as he turned his gaze toward her.  
"There is no love in this world, but you."  
"Oh no!" Sam groaned.  
"What is happening?" Maddie asked frantically.  
"We saw this movie last Friday and somehow Danny's become the ghost in it! I think he's gonna act out the movie somehow….oh nuts!" Sam finished her sentence flatly.  
"Why, what happens?" Jazz asked as Danny suddenly swooped down and scooped Sam into his arms and flew out of the room.  
"That's what happens." Tucker said with a groan banging his head on the table.  
"Where's he gone to?" Jazz asked as Tucker rushed out of the room. Everyone followed with Vlad brining up the rear with a smirk.  
"This dinner just gets better and better with every passing minute!"

"I'm telling you, Star there is no way Danny Fenton knows Vlad Masters!" Paulina said as the neared the front of Fenton Works. The spectral image of Danny and Sam flew past them followed by the front door bursting open and Tucker running out into the street followed by Jazz, Maddie, Jack and Vlad.  
"He's heading for the Ops Center!" Maddie cried out.  
"Stand back everyone! I'll shoot him down with the Fenton Bazooka!" Jack announced, hefting the large weapon on his shoulder.  
Maddie jumped up and knocked the weapon to the ground.  
"Jack Fenton! That's our son up there! Overshadowed or not he's still our boy! He also has Sam up there!"  
"My, my, my, what a terrible predicament!" Vlad said with a smirk as he sauntered past Paulina and Star, flashing the two girls a brilliant, but wicked smile.  
"Oh my…that IS Vlad Masters!" Paulina gasped.  
"Who were you expecting, my dear? The Easter Bunny?" Vlad replied smoothly.  
"We thought Danny was lying when he said he knew you….uh what's going on here?" Star asked as she noticed everyone looking up to the roof of the Fenton Works.  
"It seems poor little Daniel has been overshadowed by some fiendish specter who wants to put on a little show for us!" Vlad said pleasantly.  
"What's he doing, Tucker?" Jazz asked.  
"If he's doing what I think he's doing, he'll be wishing he died of embarrassment tonight!" Tucker moaned.

"Danny please! Don't do this! Snap out of it!" Sam pleaded as she fought against the bands of Ecto Energy that held her to one of the support girders of the ops center.  
"Don't be afraid, Miranda. I don't want to harm you, I want us to be together, forever!" Danny's cold voice came from deep within the cowl hood.  
"I'm not Miranda! This isn't that stupid movie! I'm Sam Manson and you're Danny Fenton!" Sam growled as she tried to break free. Danny floated in front of her and bore into her violet eyes with his now glowing red ones.  
"Don't make me hurt you Miranda. Don't make me hurt you like the others."  
"Oh great! Of all the movies you had to pick to act out…why couldn't you have picked a comedy?"

"Lets get back inside. I think the first thing we should do is turn on the Ghost Shield to keep that ghost from taking Sam or Danny away." Maddie said after thinking things over.  
"Ah Maddie! You always know the right thing to do!" Vlad sighed as he followed her in.  
"Has he got a thing for your Mom?" Paulina asked Jazz who nodded.  
"Fraid so."  
"Ewwwwwwwwww!" Paulina and Star squealed as they followed everyone in.  
Maddie hit the switch to the Ghost Shield, then leaned on the counter top in the lab.  
"Now what? At least Danny can't take off from here. What could have caused this to happen?"  
"Perhaps I can be of some assistance here?"  
Everyone turned to the Fenton Portal as a portly ghost came through. Jack aimed his Fenton Bazooka at the ghost.  
"Please! I'm here to help! I'm Mr. Carlsbad of the Office of Ghostly Registration."  
Jack lowered his weapon and the ghost smiled.  
"There, that's better! We were trying to contact a ghost called Danny Phantom, but apparently our message went astray," Carlsbad gave Masters a dark look.  
"What does this have to do with our son?" Maddie asked.  
"Tonight is the Blue Moon. I'm sure you know this to be two full moons in one lunar month. Simple enough, but it's also a Friday the 13th. My office sends out notices to all the young ghosts who are about to face their first Blue Moon, it can be a traumatic experience if one is not prepared properly. Apparently Danny Phantom didn't get the message and was exposed to the effects of the Blue Moon and has overshadowed your son, quite by accident."  
"Not the Ghost Boy! I would so hate to see him get hurt!" Paulina swooned only to get cutting looks from Tucker and Jazz.  
"That ghost kid's been nothing but trouble ever since he showed up here!" Jack growled angrily. Vlad held back a snicker of amusement.  
"Well, I don't want anyone to get hurt either. Not all ghosts are bad, despite what you humans think. I want to stop this before someone does get hurt." Carlsbad said floating over to the Fentons.  
"What can we do?" Maddie asked the ghost.  
"You are Danny Fenton's mother? Then you need to go up there and talk to Danny. Try to get through to him. If you can then I'm sure Danny Phantom will just leave to shake off the effects of the Blue Moon. This should never have happened and I do apologize on behalf of my office."  
"Thank you, you're very kind, for a…"  
"Ghost? We have feelings just like you. You'd be surprised, Mrs. Fenton at how similar we really are! And I give you my word as a Ghost Zone Official, someone will be held responsible for this travesty!" Mr. Carlsbad looked directly at Vlad Masters as he spoke.  
"Really?" Vlad asked lightly.  
"Oh, you have no idea what I have planned for the idiot who caused this whole mess!"  
Mr. Carlsbad stayed behind as everyone headed back upstairs. He reached out and grabbed Vlad by the arm.  
"I didn't want to worry the family anymore than I had to, but if we don't break this spell by midnight, the transformation becomes permanent."  
"Really!" Vlad said with genuine glee.  
Mr. Carlsbad shot him a hard glare.  
"You're a very bad fellow, Masters. Very bad indeed! What has this poor boy done to make you wish him such ill?"  
Vlad looked at the ghost, pulling away from his grasp.  
"He will not do my will. He defies me at every turn and he is Jack Fenton's son. Need I say more?"  
Mr. Carlsbad gave Vlad a narrow eyed stare.

"Danny, please let me go! This is not like you at all!" Sam pleaded. Danny only gazed at her, his red eyes glowing brightly.  
"You will learn to love me, Miranda. I will make you happy, I promise."  
Sam growled, growing more irritated over the fact she could not get through to him.  
"Boys are so numb!"  
"And Danny Fenton take the prize! Such a looser!" Star said loudly as she followed everyone out the door on the roof of the building. Everyone turned and gave the girl a harsh look.  
"Well, it's true!" she said in her own defense. Paulina smiled and patted her on the shoulder.  
"How did you ever get to be one of the popular kids anyways?"  
Maddie motioned for everyone to stay back as she slowly approached Danny.  
"Sweetie? It's Mommy. Time to come in now, it's getting awfully late." she said in a loving voice.  
"Danny, it's your Mom. She's talking to you." Sam urged as she noticed a slight flicker in his eyes when he heard his mother's voice.  
"Honey, please let Sam go? She's tired and I know you are too."  
Suddenly Danny flew up above the small group and spread his arms out, the robe fluttering in the night breeze.  
"I will not relinquish Miranda. She has been promised to me."  
"He's doing that movie we saw last week! This is so cool!" Paulina squealed as Vlad and Mr. Carlsbad joined the group.  
Tucker boldly stepped forward and addressed Danny.  
"Dude, you gotta stop this! You gotta let Sam go!"  
Danny's red eyes almost seemed to catch fire as Tucker spoke.  
"You will not take her from me, Roland! No one will!"  
Danny lashed out his hand with a bright red bolt that caught Tucker and sent him spinning to the roof, wincing in pain. Jazz knelt down next to Tucker as Jack stepped forward to address his son.  
"Danny! That was uncalled for! Now stop this at once and come down here!"  
Vlad slipped up to Jack's side and patted him on the shoulder and said with a smile,  
"Been nice knowing you, Jack old friend."  
"No one tells the Earl of Eldrige what he can or cannot do! Miranda is mine! Do you hear? Mine!"  
"This is the last time we are going to a chick flick!" Tucker groaned as he slowly got to his feet.  
"Please! Everyone! Just let me talk to him!" Maddie asked, then turned to face her son again. "Danny? Mommy wants you to come inside now. It's getting late and you're tired."  
"I am the Earl of Eldrige."  
"No, no you're not. You're Danny Fenton, my son and I'm your mother and I want you to come down here and talk to me, please?" Maddie asked in her sweetest mother's voice.  
Danny slowly descended and stood before Maddie.  
"Now, I know you think you're this Earl fellow, but you're not. A very bad ghost has gotten hold of you and is making you think that, but you're really Danny Fenton."  
"No, you are mistaken madam." Danny said, but not with the chill in his voice.  
"Danny, please! That's your Mom talking to you! I'm not Miranda. I'm Sam Manson. Miranda is just a character in a movie we saw!"  
"No, this is too confusing…" Danny shook his head. Maddie turned to the others. Mr. Carlsbad moved his hands to tell her to keep talking. Jack nodded with a smile.  
Maddie turned back to Danny.  
"Sweetie, it's time to stop playing games. It's getting late and you're so tired."  
"I am tired….tired of the loneliness of the grave…"  
"You're not dead Danny, but if you don't let me go you'll be wishing you had a grave to go to!" Sam snarled, her patience thinning.  
"Why don't you just blast him and knock him out, that would be the most logical solution?" Vlad asked Carlsbad quietly.  
"He has to relinquish the fantasy on his own." Mr. Carlsbad said somberly as he watched Maddie.  
"Danny? Honey, if you come in I'll run you a nice warm bath and give you some of that chocolate cake you love so much. Then you can go to bed and forget this whole thing happened."  
"I want to…forget."  
"Come with Mommy," Maddie said, holding out her hands to him like she had when he was first starting to walk. "It's gonna be alright."  
"We gotta stop this now before he gets too far along in the story." Tucker urged.  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
"Well, he kinda kills everyone at the end. It wasn't a comedy we went to see last week."  
"Uh, I think we should be going now, Star? Say goodbye to everyone and let's get the heck outta here!" Paulina said with a sick smile as she grabbed Star by the arm and headed down the stairway.  
"I won't let them escape my wrath!" Danny cried out as he started toward the door, only to have Jack block him with his massive form.  
"No son. This has gone far enough. Fight it Danny, make that ghost leave you. You can do it, I know you can!"  
Danny put his hands to his head.  
"I can't think! You're confusing me!"  
"Keep it up sir, you're getting through." Mr. Carlsbad urged while Vlad leaned back against the door, smiling.  
"Fight it Danny!" Jack urged.  
"Leave our son alone!" Maddie demanded.  
Danny suddenly shot up into the night air and let out a blood curdling scream as he was engulfed by the twin white bands of light that changed him back to Danny Fenton. Slowly, he floated back to the roof and stood for a moment before his knees buckled under him.  
"Danny!" Sam cried out as her bonds disappeared and she was free.  
"An amazing young man, wouldn't you say, Mr. Masters?" Mr. Carlsbad said with a smile as he disappeared into the night.  
"Yes. A little too amazing and mores the pity for it." Vlad sulked as he watched Jack sweep his small son into his arms and take him back into the house. He stopped Maddie momentarily and asked her,  
"I take it then, there won't be any dessert?"  
"Oh Vlad!" Maddie groaned pushing past him.

It was nearly noon when a knock came to Danny's bedroom door. Jazz poked her head in the room to find her brother sitting on the window sill, his arms wrapped around his knees, gazing absently out the window.  
"Danny? Tucker and Sam are here to see you."  
"I don't wanna see anyone." Danny answered her in a very defeated voice.  
"Well, we wanna see you!" Sam charged in the room with Tucker in tow. Jazz slipped in the room and closed the door behind her.  
"Dude, we're suppose to go to the mall and then the movies, don't you wanna go?" Tucker asked.  
"I don't dare step foot outside this house again! You guys shouldn't even be talking to me after what I did last night." Danny groaned. Jazz stepped forward and sat on the edge of the bed, facing Danny.  
"Danny, you know it wasn't your fault! You were the victim of circumstance and a cruel trick. Vlad had no right to keep that information from you."  
"Danny, don't beat yourself up over it!"  
"I know who I'd like to beat up." Danny grumbled, dropping his head down onto his forearms.  
"Then shoot through the Fenton Portal, go beat the crud outta Vlad and come back in time for the movie!" Tucker offered, only to have Sam rip his beret off his head and smack him with it.  
"Nice going Tucker! Let's make the situation worse!"  
Danny looked up and sighed.  
"Look guys, I'm glad you came over and I'm really glad you're not mad at me, but I'm really upset about this whole thing! Paulina and Star were there and you know it'll be all over school by Monday! What little dignity I had is gone!"  
"Is that what's bothering you? Paulina and Star? If you put both their brains together, they couldn't come up with a complete sentence, let alone a believable story!" Sam offered.  
"Put it this way Danny. Those two hardly constitute the brain trust of Casper High. No one else saw it, so those of us that were there didn't see a thing, did we?" Jazz said reaching over and squeezing Danny's forearm.  
"Not a thing. Nothing happened. Just a nice quiet dinner at the Fentons." Sam smiled.  
"Though we didn't get dessert." Tucker grumbled, only to get smacked again with his own hat.  
Danny chuckled as he got off the window sill and to his feet.  
"Well, I guess Danny Fenton can face the world again, but tomorrow Danny Phantom has an appointment to keep, in the Ghost Zone."

"Isn't he just the most adorable little thing!"  
"I know! Such a darling little boy!"  
Danny was sitting on the edge of an examination table as several female ghosts gushed over him. He was trying his best not to blush, but he couldn't help it. He had come for his registration appointment that Mr. Carlsbad had set up. He needed to be registered and along with that came the entry physical, which he passed with flying colors, but the nurses couldn't help making a fuss.  
"You must date my daughter, Sophie! She's such a sweet thing!" one of the ladies said to Danny as he zipped up the front of his suit.  
"My daughter Mazie, now there's a beauty!" another said.  
"Now now ladies, I'm sure Danny here has many things to do!" the ghostly doctor said with a smile as he handed Danny a folder. "You're all set Danny. You can go back to Mr. Carlsbad's office and give him this folder and you're all done."  
"Gee, that wasn't so bad, but could I ask a favor?" Danny said with a wicked smile.

Moments later, he walked out of the room and sat down next to Vlad Plasmius.  
"Well, I see you survived the physical. This whole thing is utterly ridiculous!" Vlad growled.  
"Hey, if you'd just delivered my letter to me, none of this would have happened and we wouldn't be wasting a whole day here." Danny said with a smile as Vlad got up and grumbled as he entered the room Danny had just come from. Danny leaned close to the door as Mr. Carlsbad floated down the hallway.  
"Well Danny, I see…"  
"Shhhhhh….get a load of this!" he whispered as Carlsbad leaned close to the door to overhear.  
"Madam! I am not having a physical! I am perfectly well!"  
"Shut up, you over grown slug and go behind that screen and take off that ridiculous costume!" the doctor ordered.  
"I will do no such thing!"  
"Then you leave me no choice. Nurse Bangridge!" the doctor called. Down the hall came this mountain of a ghost and flew right through the door.  
"Now, now wait just one minute….can't we talk this over like civilized ghosts? I mean….." Vlad stammered as Danny went down the hall with Mr. Carlsbad, still laughing as Vlad cried out in protest.

The End


End file.
